


Tranquil Fragments

by stand_by_me



Series: Soriku Week 2018 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018, bonus: org xiii group chat, finals season is upon us, nostalgic/optimistic talk, sneak peek of a much larger WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stand_by_me/pseuds/stand_by_me
Summary: It's those stolen moments between all of their chaos that Sora treasures most. Especially now, with so much of the future ahead of them.





	Tranquil Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 prompts: confession | **peace and quiet**
> 
> This is lifted almost-verbatim from the WIP I've been slowly pushing through since last summer. Important context: Hope is Riku's older cousin, Fang and Vanille are Kairi's (adoptive) parents, and the thing Riku is working on is a valedictorian speech.

**{Date Redacted, 20XX}**

Sora lifted his head from his econ textbook and yawned, almost crying at the relief it brought his poor, dry eyes. In an ideal world, he could keep them closed like this forever (or at least for a few hours), instead of open and suffering and supply and demand and _what was this chapter about again_? “Hey, Riku?”

“Mmm?” Riku didn’t lift his head from where he was conked out, half-asleep on Sora’s bed, hidden from view by the pile of extra blankets. It was almost funny, how much Riku had to curl up his legs to fit on the worn-out twin mattress. When they were kids, they could both lay side-by-side and watch the stars through Sora’s window. Now…well, the sun was still up, and they were both taller, and nostalgia might be some of the driving force behind it, but Sora wanted to do that again.

“I’m tired,” Sora said pointedly.

“Mmm,” Riku hummed, the invitation unspoken.

It had been a solid week since Sora started cramming for this final. Sure, he still felt like he was screwed – he’d dug this grave with his insistence on putting everything else first, and he’d have to dig himself out. But Kairi was still willing to share her study notes, and Sora knew he needed a break hours ago, and…and Riku just looked so _inviting._

Sora stuck a piece of paper on the current page before closing the textbook, relishing in the _whoosh_ of old book smell. That was more than enough of that for one day.

Riku made room as Sora climbed over the blanket pile, settling between him and the windowsill. “Giving up already?” Riku asked, tentatively draping his arm over Sora’s back.

“For now,” Sora said, pressing his face into Riku’s shirt and taking a deep breath, snaking his own arm over his boyfriend’s side in return. _I don’t ever wanna move from this spot_. “How about you?” Sora asked, voice muffled. “I know you finally picked a topic for the speech, but…”

“The actual writing, yeah,” Riku finished, sighing. “It’s getting there.”

“Oh?” Sora breathed, letting a moment pass in silence. Riku was so warm, and Sora was so…worn. _One day, we can just lay like this and watch the stars and not worry about any of this. Or maybe it’s not that the worries go away, but that they’ll be easier to carry. Yeah._

He didn’t know why he felt so…nostalgic and reflective these days. With the musical season over, Sora suddenly had a lot of time on his hands, but it wasn’t like _he_ was the one graduating and moving on with his life.

“I have the whole thing drafted now,” Riku said, stroking Sora’s hair with his other hand. “It kind of sucks, to be honest, but…”

Sora pushed himself away, readjusting to lean over Riku with a worried frown. “Hey, no being hard on yourself in my house. You’re gonna do great.”

Riku flicked his forehead, eliciting a scrunched-up smile. “…But, as I was _going to_ say, Hope is flying out early for Kairi’s grad party instead of just coming to the ceremony. And his offer still stands, so I think the final product will be okay, at least.”

“Isn’t Hope still in France?” Sora asked. _Oh no. If he’s coming to Kairi’s grad party…Kairi…is going to ambush him. And it won’t be pretty._

Riku glanced outside. “Here’s the thing: don’t quote me on this because Fang will be pissed, but I heard from a certain pair of moms that they invited _everyone_ to the party. Like, up to and including people we’ve never heard of. If they blackmailed Claire into showing up, then that’s probably why Hope is flying out early.”

_Hmm…_ “I kinda get the feeling Kairi’s family is more complicated than it looks,” Sora said, noting it was a pretty Captain Obvious thing to say.

“No kidding.”

“But it’s all too complicated and I don’t want to think about it right now,” Sora said, “so, mmm, kiss me.”

“Hhh. Sure thing,” Riku said, moving his arms to the back of Sora’s head and pulling him close. They were still getting the hang of this, but Sora wouldn’t care if all their kisses were bad until the end of time, and okay that was really sappy of him to think, but it was true.

Sora relaxed as their lips moved in rhythm with each other, and then he was prodding Riku’s mouth open and _oh, that was good._ And Riku’s hands were in his hair and on his back, and Sora had one elbow on his pillow and another on Riku’s chest, and he just wanted to get closer and—

“Sora!” There was a single knock on the door, and Sora registered their impending doom, but the door opened when he was only halfway through extricating himself from Riku and oh god, they were in trouble, _I should’ve told Mom Riku was here, wait, I should’ve told Mom I’m sorta dating Riku now, I—_ “Sora?”

“Mom!” Sora said, acutely aware of how disheveled he looked in that poor, unfortunate moment.

All she probably saw was Sora’s increasingly-red face and Riku’s feet past the pile of blankets, but that was telling enough. She always knew. “…Who is that,” Mom deadpanned.

“Uhh…”

“Just me,” Riku said, waving his hand above the pile but refusing to move otherwise. His face was even redder than Sora’s.

Mom pressed her lips into a solid imitation of the yikes emoji, which would’ve been funny if she hadn’t just caught them making out (it was getting funnier by the moment regardless). “Well…I’m heating up some ravioli. Come downstairs in a few minutes if you boys are hungry…”

And with that, she retreated, leaving the door cracked. “I think she’s taking it pretty well,” Sora said brightly, sliding off the bed and putting his slippers back on. “Ravioli?”

“I just need to sit here and be mortified for a bit,” Riku said, covering his face with his hands. “Go on without me.”

Sora pulled Riku up to a sitting position and gave him one more kiss, making sure it counted. “C’mon, it’s just my mom. Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

 

―∞―●―○―≡―∞―◊―∞―≡―○―●―∞―

 

**{Bonus! Date Redacted, 20XX}**

**Group: _Organization XIII – admin: lunasai_**

> **lunasai:** no
> 
> **roxasxiii:** come on…please?
> 
> **waterdance:** it’s for a good cause! i think
> 
> **roxasxiii:** demyx if you’re not gonna be helpful…
> 
> **datafreeze:** Organization money = Organization only.
> 
> **lunasai:** exactly
> 
> **lunasai:** even if that wasn’t the rule, xemnas has to give you the go-ahead, not me
> 
> **datafreeze:** And I doubt he will.
> 
> **gracefulass:** oh, this is about friday
> 
> **gracefulass:** i don’t see why it’s a problem
> 
> **datafreeze:** You’re no. XI, I’m no. IV. Seniority, Marluxia.
> 
> **lunasai:** neither of you have a say in organization budget…
> 
> **roxasxiii:** …
> 
> **datafreeze:** I am simply pointing out that Roxas’s request is going to be denied.
> 
> **pirategambler:** who would the tickets be going to instead? if they’ll play poker afterwards, i’d look forward to it
> 
> **xionxiv:** maybe if you ask nicely and don’t cheat
> 
> **xiggypop:** not cheat? as if, poppet
> 
> **burnbaby:** and no strip poker, luxord … they’re underage
> 
> **xionxiv:** -_-
> 
> **pirategambler:** i don’t cheat, i’m just consistently lucky
> 
> **xiggypop:** my wallet doubts that
> 
> **lunasai:** stop this crap or take it into DMs, please.
> 
> **roxasxiii:** …
> 
> **windlord:** anyway, who’s sneaking in the dried fruit?
> 
> **burnbaby:** your dreads
> 
> **larxenexii:** nah, i’ll take the fruit. xaldin can take the booze
> 
> **burnbaby:** you mean xaldin’s dreads, right?
> 
> **lunasai:** i won’t bail any of you out of jail if you get caught
> 
> **larxenexii:** we’re not asking you to, boo ;o
> 
> **xiggypop:** don’t worry about the mind-altering substances … i’ve already taken care of it
> 
> **tallale:** …you’re welcome…
> 
> **pirategambler:** good man, xigbar
> 
> **larxenexii:** thanks grandpa xiggy
> 
> **burnbaby:** thank you father
> 
> **waterdance:** thanks daddy
> 
> **larxenexii:** xaddy?
> 
> **xionxiv:** every day we fall further into darkness’s cold grasp
> 
> **larxenexii:** GOOD
> 
> **larxenexii:** just how i like it
> 
> **gracefulass:** what’s the haul, lexaeus? anything floral?
> 
> **tallale:** not this time, sorry
> 
> **skrzexion:** what ever happened to pregaming. why start drinking after the concert’s already started
> 
> **windlord:** no, you’ve all misunderstood. i don’t care about booze, just the fruit
> 
> **xemnas:** @everyone – stop talking, i need to scroll up to check roxas’s request
> 
> **xemnas:** …
> 
> **xemnas:** …
> 
> **roxasxiii:** …?
> 
> **xemnas:** …
> 
> **xemnas:** …
> 
> **xemnas:** go ahead, i don’t care
> 
> **roxasxiii:** YES
> 
> **xionxiv:** thanks, xemnas!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! ~~your comments ... shall be the ark ... thAT SUSTAINS ME~~


End file.
